Buenos Aires
buenos aires 1.jpg buenos aires 2.jpg buenos aires 3.jpg buenos aires 4.jpg buenos aires 5.jpg buenos aires 6.jpg Introduction Ciudad Autónoma de Buenos Aires or the Autonomous City of Buenos Aires is the capital of Argentina and the second largest city in South America, after São Paulo. Strongly influenced by European culture, Buenos Aires is sometimes referred to as the "Paris of South America". Location 34°36'12"S 58°22'54"W Buenos Aires is located on the western shore of the estuary of the Río de la Plata, on the southeastern coast of the South American continent. Things to Do Some of the landmarks in town include: *Cabildo (seat of government house during colonial times) *Caminito (renowned for Benito Quinquela Martín's pastel hues and wall reliefs) *Casa Rosada (the official seat of the executive branch of the Argentine government) *Central Post Office (soon to be reopened as the Bicentennial Cultural Center) *City Legislature (the monumental neoclassical building also houses two libraries and a museum) *Kavanagh building (the Art Deco residential building was the first true skyscraper in Buenos Aires) *Metropolitan Cathedral (mother church of the Archdiocese of Buenos Aires) *National Congress (Argentine Parliament) *National Library (the largest library in Argentina and one of the most important in the Americas) *National Museum of History (original documents, former presidents' belongings and recreated historical rooms) *The Obelisk (one of the city's iconic landmarks and a venue for various cultural activities and other events) *Teatro Colón (an internationally-renowned opera house opened in 1908) *The Water Company Palace (perhaps the world's most ornate water pumping station) Visitors may also choose to visit a tango show, an estancia in the Province of Buenos Aires, or enjoy the traditional asado. Weather Buenos Aires has a humid subtropical climate with four distinct seasons and an annual temperature of 17.2°C. The warmest month is January, with a daily average of 24.1°C. Most days see temperatures in the 28°C to 31°C range with nights between 16°C and 21°C. Winds often bring heat waves from Brazil with temperatures around 35°C and very muggy conditions; however, Buenos Aires is subject to cold fronts that bring short periods of very pleasant weather and crisp nights, making summers significantly cooler than those in the Southern United States. Relative Humidity tends to be high throughout the year (around 72%), making summer's heat index to be higher than actual temperature. Spring (September to November) and autumn (March to May) are generally mild and volatile, with averages of 17°C and frequent thunderstorms (especially in spring). By April, temperatures are extremely comfortable: highs are usually between 19°C and 25°C and lows between 8°C and 14°C. Suburban areas experience regular frost from May to September; however, downtown Buenos Aires has a much more irregular pattern with milder nights. Due to its humidity, Buenos Aires is noted for having moderate to heavy fogs during autumn and winter. The city gets 1242.6 mm of rainfall per year. Rain can be expected at any time of year and hailstorms are not unusual. Getting There & Away The main gateway to Argentina is Buenos Aires. Ministro Pistarini International Airport in Buenos Aires is the main airport, located 22 kilometres Southwest of the city. It is connected to most cities in Latin America, as well as North American, European destinations. There are also flights to Sydney, Auckland, Capetown, Johannesburg and Doha. Aeroparque Jorge Newbery, is another airport, mainly serving domestic locations, as well as destinations in Uruguay, Paraguay, Chile and Brazil. The main domestic airlines are Aerolíneas Argentinas, Austral and LAN Argentina, using Aeroparque Jorge Newbery as their main hub. A ferry service connects Buenos Aires to the main cities in Uruguay, including Colonia del Sacramento, Montevideo and Punta del Este. The city is also served by long-distance inter-city bus services that go all over the country, as well as some locations in the neighbouring countries. Getting Around The city operates an underground metro with 6 lines and 74 stations. The Buenos Aires Metro is also called the subte, and has connections to commuter rail services. The PreMetro or Line E2 is a 7.4 km (4.6 mi) light rail line that connects with Metro Line E at Plaza de los Virreyes station and runs to General Savio and Centro Cívico. A new tramway, Tranvía del Este, runs across the Puerto Madero district. There are also some 150 bus lines called colectivos operating in the city. Accommodation There are many accommodation choices in town. Amongst the best are the Alvear Palace Hotel, the Park Hyatt Buenos Aires, the Four Seasons Buenos Aires and the Sofitel Buenos Aires. Other top-end choices include the Faena Hotel and Universe, Caesar Park, Purobaires and Park Tower. Category:Argentina Category:Buenos Aires